Rosalynn Stormthorn
Rosalynn Stormthorn (nee von Breeze) was an S-class Mage of the Wild Hunt and the wife of Diego Stormthorn, mother of Leo Stormthorn, and the grandmother of Esperanza Stormthorn. Appearance Rosalynn is a tall, slim woman with long, straight,glossy dark purple hair and royal purple colored eyes. She keeps her hair in a ponytail or just hanging down. Her guild mark is located on her right shoulder blade and is blue in color. Rosalynn was shown wearing a black, backless, sleeveless kimono with slits on the sides for easy movement. Her sash is purple. She wears black armers and gold bracers. She wears black colored boots that reach her knees and dark purple shirt. Her wind fan is strapped to her back. Personality Rosalynn was a calm, collected, and kind person. She was compassionate enough to "adopt" the two Mages Bella Onyx and Kaminari Kichiku and teach them magic. Even though she is kind, Rosalynn is also strict when she needs to be. She is the more disciplined between the Stormthorn trio. She takes training seriously, gaining her a level near the Ten Wizard Saints. Magic and Abilities North Wind Magic: Rosalynn is a North Wind Mage, and her magic deals with the creation and manipulation of cold wind and cyclones. She can make swift wind currents and strong tornadoes and cyclones. Not much of her magic power is shown, but her level of skill is comparable to the Ten Wizard Saints. Rosalynn utilizes the magic of the cold North Wind. She also has the rare ability to "blow away" spells. *Flight: Rosalymn can manipulate thw wind to lift her. Technically she is not flying, but rather riding the wind. *Deflect: Rosalynn can use a magic power enhanced air current to blow away a spell. She cannot dispel a spell; she has to redirect it at a different target. *Wind Palm: By clapping her hands, Rosalynn can generate strong wind currents. *Wind Blaze: Rosalynn creates fiery wind cirrents. In her case, the fire is frozen fire that freezes and burns at the same time. *Windstorm: Rosalynn conjures up a strong windstorm. The wind can blow away magical attacks and she can ride the wind currents. She considers this her second strongest spell. *Wind Frenzy: Rosalynn creates wild wind currents that go in all directions. The only control Rosalynn has over them is to not hit specific targets. *Boreas: Rosalynn's strongest spell. She creates very frigid wind currents. She can sometimes create sharp wind currents that can cut through things. History Rosalynn had been in the Wild Hunt guild for 30 years, since she joined when she was five years old. While in the guild, she constantly worked on her North Wind Magic to becone stronger. She reached the rank of S-class in her late teens. She had formed a solid friendship with Diego Stormthorn and Scott Pearson, the future guild master. When Scott took over as guild master, he trusted Rosalynn the most. She was his advisor, as well as his substitute whenever he was out. Later, Rosalynn married Diego Stormthorn and had a child named Leo. During an attack by Grimoire Heart Leo was separated from his parents and was presumed dead. Half a year later, a young Bella Onyx showed up at the guild. Rosalynn had been the substitute guild master while Scott was out. She allowed Bella and her Exceed companion Zeus to join the guild and agreed to teach her magic. A week later, Kaminari Kichiku showed up. Scott allowed her to join, and she became a student of Rosalynn as well. Much later, Rosalynn, Bella, and Kamimari took an S-class job involving the Etherious demon Deliora, the Demon of Destruction. While the details arent known, the mission failed and Rosalynn died. After this, Bella and Kaminari both left, each going their separate ways. Rosalynn dissolved into the wind to forever watch over and protect her students.